


The Day the World Stood Still

by JustaJayyyy



Series: TMOM: Aeonian AU [6]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, The Murder of Me
Genre: AU, Aeonian, Death, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, God - Freeform, Murder, Organic, Psychological Horror, Psychological Trauma, TMOM - Freeform, The Murder of Me - Freeform, fall - Freeform, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26240719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustaJayyyy/pseuds/JustaJayyyy
Summary: based off of an Aeonian AU rp I did with Gigi.Artwork belongs to NamesNiche, Gigi D, and Duke of Donk
Series: TMOM: Aeonian AU [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1874098
Kudos: 1





	The Day the World Stood Still

**Author's Note:**

> https://youtu.be/RzSBAcpXzDQ
> 
> I played Celios.  
> Gigi played as Heephis and Zielo.

In the garden, where things are no longer a fantasy.

In the garden where the weeds are now growing free stands a god. A god, the *only* god in existence, was gazing at his newest 'masterpiece'. In the center of the reclusive Oasis was the statues of his unloving brothers and his status? It was now cracked and shattered, replaced by a large, beating, organic heart. Along with said heart, were strings that stuck and coiled around the statues, his tainted energy dripping with an infectious ooze.

"I have done it." Celios's voice was a whisper as he smiled wide. He gestured his arms out to the large organic mass. "FINALLY! A replacement for that unworthy idolization of I!"

His bright pink eyes shot to his brothers as he folded his hands together, taking a step back to truly admire the sight of what he just made.

"Well, my brothers?" He looked at them expectantly. When there was no reply, he laughed softly and placed a hand on Zielo's head. He smeared the tainted energy that stuck to the statue as he spoke, "I understand! It is just too breathtaking for words!"

In the garden, where things depict the God's greatest lie.

In the garden...was it really a garden?

No. This was a dead field. A wasteland?

Death was not a close enough word to describe the emptiness of this hidden place. A small cave within a pocket dimension held the frozen bodies of Zielo, Heephis...

And the now beating heart of the growth in power monster that was once Celios.

If he could ONLY _MOVE_. But Zielo could not. He was not allowed to. Of course, he could not. He was so weak, frozen as those strings grew like a terrible infection. Celios was trying to weaken him and Heephis, so he could make himself in his love. So he could fix it all, and be what Celios wanted him to be. To be his.

If only...

If only Celios would listen.

The silence...

The horrible _silence_.

How was he supposed to work with this? Not an answer or anything from his brothers. He expected this from Heephis, but from Zielo, he at least wanted to hear a murmur of acknowledgment.

The god's grin faded returning to its cold and emotionless state. He hummed, twirling the bloody and matted chest fur as he turned away from his heart.

"How utterly rude of the both of you." He spat, the mist in the Oasis thickening. "To not even give your brother a word or sound."

He turned to face Heephis, his fists clenching. "You, who is not even worthy of the sound that makes your name," he approached the frozen body. "You are so careless. You always have been. And it is, utterly," he narrowed his eyes, the thick heartstrings enveloping the god's outstretched hand.

Through those strings, he could feel the power being absorbed into his body.

Yes.

 _More_ energy.

"What a pity it would be to crush you with all of this power, my eldest. To send you to the earth and become one with your soil." He gave a cold laugh, his tail flicking from side to side in amusement.

What was he doing?

Was he going to--

 _Stop it!_ He tried to scream. Stop, please! He wishes he could reach for his eldest. He wishes he could hug Heephis, and take the blame and harm. Was Celios finally growing bored of them? Were they not entertaining enough anymore?

If this day would be the day that he would disappear...then he would join his brother more than likely. Celios would more than likely turn to him next. He hoped that this would happen as he felt, with utter terror, as Heephis' life force became less and less...

With all of his might-- his power lit within his statue-- and shot at the ground.

It nearly missed Celios.

!

The deity ceased absorbing his brother's power, taking a step back from the sudden attack. Slowly, the heartstrings released Heephis's arm, slithering back into the organic mass.

He looked at his youngest, a smile crept on his face. With grace and elegance, he strode to his younger brother's statue. As he knelt, his heartstrings began to coil around Zielo's legs, but he didn't absorb any power yet. Small sparks of gold energy flickering off of his being as he laughed.

"Oh my sweet Zielo," he cooed, stroking his stony cheek, "do not worry, I will never do such an ugly thing as steal your power!"

He _knew_ he was lying.

If he could spit on Celios, he would. His aura shifted to one that he reserved when he glared at his other elder brother.

Heephis in the meanwhile was taken aback. His mind was a muddled mess.. did Zielo save him?

Said Youngest merely wished to push the already deranged being. Perhaps, maybe today— it could end. He could end this torture.

_Your lies may fool creations, but it will not fool me. Take me in place of my eldest. Leave him to peace._

He was trying to make a gentle deal with the God of everything. He would take Heephis’s place... but he was being selfish about it. Zielo wanted to take Heephis’s place just so he could end this misery.

_I know you are hungry. So just take it all already._

Hearing his youngest's s̞e̼̱l̥͕f̧ͅl̙͈͞e͍͓͜s̸̝̖s̰͉̮ request, the god merely froze. His smile faded, but he kept his glowing eyes on his youngest. As seconds passed, the smile soon returned to Celios's lips.

"Now see, this is why you, my Zielo, are my most wondrous masterpiece." He wrapped his arms around his brother's rough stony form. "Always willing to sacrifice your almost perfect being for ones who are not worthy of it. You truly are _almost_ perfect."

Looking to the moss that grew around his youngest, he summoned a bushel of snapdragon vines. He ignored the harsh aura emitting from him, weaving the delicate flowers into a crown. "The fact that you refuse to join my perfect paradise simply shows how b̤̥̜r̳̥͘o͕̦̲k̥̟̭e͠ņ you are." He placed the crown upon Zielo's head.

His slim fingers graced his cheek, his expression was soft. Almost irritatingly ignorant of everything else around him.

Gods, it _hurt_ when he forced nature to curl around his form. He wished he could do anything-- _SOMETHING_ to stop this! But it was no use. Celios was not a listener.

 _Leave him alone, Celios._ He heard the booming voice of Heephis.

_You are going too far today. We were your family-- and now you are threatening as if you are above us._

The warmth of Heephis grew.

_Do you not have other matters to attend to? What of perfecting your existence? Your miracles? Are you not...BUSY?_

_His voice was so loud in his head._

Of course, H̺͈e̗̹ͅe̦p̝͙ͅh̪̫͕i̫̥͠s̵̲̗'̮͉̞s̩̼̩ voice was _always_ so loud and rude. It made him _furious_.

Celios released his younger brother, towering over him as his expression fell. He had no emotion on his face, instead, he was cold. Like the very stone his brother's were frozen into.

"You dare sit there," fists clenched, moss sprouting from his feet as he spoke, "in the p̛̤̲a̧͙̦t̞̭̕h̙̫e̗͍͘ț̡̱i̝̤c̰͖͚ state that you are in, and **D҉̖͔͍O̸̬͇U͙̗̰B̛T͏͉̯** ͙̞͘th̷e͝ on̵e whơ h͘olds ̸your͜ r͡e͡mai̶n̷i͞n̸ģ l͠if̷e̛ in͠ h͞is̨ ̨hands?̴!" He shouted, glaring at his older brother's statue.

His organic heart beat quickly, the thumping echoing in the vast pocket dimension. It was loud, almost deafening. He used his fingers to guide the heartstrings around his older brother, forcing moss to grow in random spots around Heephis' statue.

He didn't drain him, no not yet, but he held him firmly in place as if the statue were to come to life at any given moment. Slowly, he approached his eldest, his ever-present grin widening.

"...You know, _elder brother_ , I have always respected you. Always. You used to work day in, day out, perfecting the guidelines for our universes." He put his hand on his cheek, admiring his brother's frozen expression, "But now you sit here, in _my_ universe. You _do_ nothing. You _work_ for nothing. You?" He laughs, "You _are_ nothing. Without _my_ power keeping you in this state? You would've died many times over by now." He leaned in closer to his brother's face, staring into his empty eyes, the neon pink illuminating the space between them. "Oh, how I despise just how _car͜el͢e̢ss_ you are."

The heartstrings coiled around Heephis's neck, tightening…

How ironic it was, for the heart was supposed to heal and love. And yet— here it was. The heart of CELIOS- choking Heephis.

What a unique way to die.

 _Stop it! CELIOS, please!! CELIOS LISTEN TO MORE THAN YOURSELF FOR ONCE!_ Zielo has thought and enraged screamed. He wanted to be able to do anything to stop this.

_Stop it!_

He tried to burst out of this shell.

He tried to take back his power.

He tried to scream or do anything.

But he was too weak.

Zielo was too weak to do anything.

All he could sit was sit. And wait...

Heephis during this moment felt his life force being sucked out of him, ever so quickly.

But he would not allow Celios to see his weakness. He was NOT afraid.

_You never did care for me, Celios. I was never a tool you could use. I infuriate you because your lies are nothing but things you tell yourself. You are a husk if the God you were._

If he could smirk, he would.

_Oh, how the mighty have fallen._

He wasn’t referring to just Celios in that statement.

Both of their voices were _deafening_.

Celios stopped sucking away Heephis's power and instead gawked at him. He dare try and talk back when his life is so close to being ripped away? Why was he so determined to die??

...

Unless he _wanted_ to be free if this existence. To be free of him.

He said nothing as the heartstrings released the god, absorbing back into the organic mass. He would never kill his brother.

"Who I was..." He began, turning away from his brothers. "Who I was was nothing more than a joke. A being who didn't grasp the amount of power they could have." He turned to Heephis, his eyes cold and unfocused. "I did not know how _wonderful_ it felt to have all of this power course through this shell's veins! The infinite energy that allows me to create and destroy whatever it is I wish!" He held his arms out, laughing at his statement.

Then his arms fell to his sides.

"Yet... I feel _so_ empty. I wish for _more_ power. And you," he approaches Heephis, stroking his cheek, "my eldest, you are _full_ of power."

His ears perked up, remembering that his younger brother was there as well. He grinned, leaving Heephis and falling to his knees in front of Zielo.

"And you! My sweet, innocent little star," he felt the coldness of his brother's cheek, kissing it before speaking again, "your presence fills me with hope. You fill me with love... and equal parts _disappointment_." he looked down, his smile fading. "How I wish you would understand my point of view, my star..."

Heephis would have shivered at the terrible, underlying threat that Celios had made. Heephis's power was the same as Zielo's, right? Why was he so resistant to take Zielo's at the moment?

Not that he wanted Zielo to be suffering as well. But Celios seemed oddly obsessed with Zielo for a different reason. Something beyond his lust for more power. Of course- _he took Zielo's power_ too. But Celios looked at Zielo like a...tool used to justify his actions. Because Zielo was smaller, it gave Celios the incentive to play the "protector" card....granted, a much more twisted version of that.

 _If you are so empty, then perhaps you should ask yourself why. Does that not seem like a reasonable question to ask the mirror of, younger brother?_ Heephis had questioned. _Or have you gotten rid of reflections as well?_

Zielo had grown eerily quiet. For some reason, it just...felt so hopeless. Was he finally giving up?

He felt so empty. The snapdragons....

It was putting him to sleep. His conscious was trying to fight...but it was so easy to just let go. To stop trying to fight.

Celios was stronger. By this point...when would he stop? Never.

Celios would never stop.

And it was the last thought Zielo held...as he fell asleep. Silently.

It was just the deranged Celios and the stressed Heephis now. Zielo would not interfere this time.

The golden sun, Heephis-- had known his time was coming now.

"That's it, my younger brother... rest easy~. It is all you know how to do after all~." His voice cooed with such a soft and caring tone.

Celios tried his best to ignore his older brother, but when he felt the younger one fall into sleep, the god gave a silent and airy 'hmph'.

He stepped away from Zielo, turning his attention to Heephis. "Reflections are mere particles that act as an open world to who we truly are, my eldest." He faced Heephis, but sat down in front of him. His bright eyes illuminating the area surrounding them. "Tell me, if you were to see a reflection of yourself now, would you even recognize who you have become?"

He smiled, less emotion in it than ever. He was cold, his oasis was cold. The mist swirled like an endless thick aromatherapy, the smell of ripe hibiscus and passionfruit would be choking to anyone who wasn't divinity incarnate. With a careful contortion of his clawed finger, the stone that covered Heephis's head fell away, revealing an extremely weakened God. He did not take away anything further other than his mask.

"My... Look at how much you have changed, my sunlight." he taunted, resting his chin on his hands as he admired his brother's weakened and pathetic state. "You've changed so much! I doubt you'd be able to recognize yourself!" He gave a heartless laugh, echoing in the walls on his pocket dimension.

To say that God had looked malnourished was an understatement. Heephis's face wore tired eyes, that could only stare at the monster his younger had become.

"...Do you enjoy torturing me? Do you love me so little, that I am a toy for you to laugh at?" He croaked, dust escaping his mouth as he spoke.

Now that he could smirk...he did. As a reminding thought crossed his mind.

"...I have figured out why you enjoy tormenting my existence, more than you torment Zielo."

He tilted his head.

**_"You still can not find my sons, can you? You are taking your frustrations on me...because you can not cope with something out of your grasp."_ **

Heephis chuckled coldly at that.

The god smirked at his eldest's appearance, but the oh-so-smart smirk he wore faded upon the truth.

...

To say he was the most expressive of his brothers would've been an insult. He was animated, emotional, and *intense*. His eye's widened at the truth of his words, and soon the shock was filled with hate.

 **h̘̣̮ạ̲ṯ̨̖e͎͕**.̶̱͕.

What an _ugly_ thing.

Slowly, Celios stood, approaching his brother. He stroked his slender black fingers through his eldest's dusty quills, his own expression reading as angry at the grin Heephis wore.

"Even as you stand here," He put his head to his brother's, closing his eyes as he spoke, "weak and pathetic," his heartstrings tightened around his neck, spreading into Celios's skin as well as if they were needles piercing his flesh, ivs delivering energy straight into his core. He opened his eyes.

"my treasures, those... acts of betrayal, those selfish creations you have made against our younger brother and I--" He stopped himself suddenly, the sharp heartstrings retreating until they entwined around Heephis's arms and legs.

He stepped away and began to laugh.

_and it echoed._

"I will show them just how pathetically weak their false creator is."

With a twisted grin and eyes that hungered, he used his power to crush the stone around Heephis's arms, freeing them. Without any hesitation, the heartstrings embedded themselves into his flesh, sending shockwaves of Celios's tainted energy through his veins. He wanted to shake him-- to wreck him. Make him weak, make him feel what he did. Make him _ṣ̢̱u͏̗̗f̺͔̫f̛͉̩er̩̬͉_.

It stung, it hurt, it tore him apart. Screams erupted as the star's light faded more and more. His power was fading...it was getting dark...

"You will **_never_** \--ANGH!! FIND them!!" He spoke, choking in his own plasma. "You will _fail_ as you always DO--AGHH! GNGH..."

It hurt. It like needles tearing his insides. The more power was sucked away the less Heephis was.

This was the end, wasn't it? His everything would be taken in by Celios. Zielo would be alone...

He couldn't protect Zielo. Who was the failure now?

_At least his children were safe._

This was his last thought...

Celios laughed louder, mirroring his eldest brother's cries. It felt so S̛̟̖O͇ ̗̮͕G҉̩͕̘O̘̜̹O̖̩̭D̬̥͕!̤̠̦ HE COULD FEEL AGAIN! HE COULD FEEL SOMETHING! BY THE GOD, H͘E͏ C̡ǪUL̡D̕ FE̡E̵L̴ ̨THE HO҉LY **̨E̡N͘ȨR͏G͡Y͜ I̷NTE͜RMI̵X̸ ̡WITH̡ ̧H͝IS ͟O̵W̕N!**

His laughter began to die down, watching his brother writhe in pain before icing his limbs up with stone again. He approached his brother, lifting his chin up with his clawed thumb.

"How does it feel, my sun? To have your essence being drained by someone you felt was inferior to you?" He grins. it cracks into his eyes, his teeth shining. "To have your last thought be of me, to have yourself be consumed by me, to have your last vision be of _me_?"

He stroked his eldest's quills, watching the life fade from his eyes as he smiled.

"My sweet sweet elder sun...~"

He ceased stealing his power, sealing him up in stone once more. He paused, sensing just barely enough energy to keep his brother's vitals going, but not enough to keep him alive.

Wait, was he alive?

Did he still have energy to fill him with life?

Would his brother live through what he just did?

_What would Zielo say?_

The question made Celios step back, falling to the ground as he stared at Heephis's effigy. There was no consciousness resonating in him. There was no sense of him being, well, _there_.

....

Silence reigned dominant in the oasis as the heavy weight of the reality sank in.

"Ahah... ah... ahaaHAHAHAHAAHA̧̞͔H̹̲A̧͕͙H̥͎͡A͔̺͓ **H̵̖̦A̸͕H̴͖̼A̷̳̠H͝A͎̠̠H̶͈̯A̗̤H͙̙A̘͓**!̺̖͖!̥̱" The god's laughter sliced the silence, shattering the metaphorical glass that contained the cold of the Oasis. He fell back into the moss on the stony floor, staring at the bright red stars that twinkled all the same in endless harmony.

"You're gone... my beautiful sun, my guideline..." He felt tears of a long-forgotten emotion tug at the corners of his eyes, spilling down the side of his face as he breathlessly laughed to mask this foreign feeling.

"Now... Now I can truly shine! I can take over the sun! I can rise against your shackles!" He stumbled to his feet, rushing to his eldest brother and tracing his fingers along his stony cheek. He showered him with kisses and hugs, laughing with a raspy voice. "I can be bigger than you! Now you... You're going to be forgotten! A lost beacon in your false light!"

He was overflowing with this new feeling.

But it felt so _so_ wrong.

He was elated, but at the same time, felt so *so* sickened by what he did.

He stepped away again, his expression falling from exhilaration to _agony_.

"Heephis..." the happiness in his tone was breaking. He reached out for his brother's empty statue.

Then he saw it.

In the reflection of the blood that spilled from the open valves in his organic heart behind the statues, he saw himself.

He saw just how much he looked like Heephis before all of this happened.

He trembled, unable to cope with this shattering that was his identity. The god fell to his hands and knees as he began to cough and vomit. Black fluid seeped from his lips as his physical form just couldn't cope with all of this overlapping stimuli.

Tears fell to the stone ground as he looked at Heephis once more.

 _By the_ **_gods_ ** _, just how far he has--_

It was then that the god felt his world stop.

He felt a sudden sharp surge of energy in his chest, making him gasp as he threw his head back toward the sky.

He struggled to breathe, the very holiness of this energy was unmatched. It was beyond words.

Divine.

Warm.

and _filling_.


End file.
